


Hush

by Feredil



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feredil/pseuds/Feredil
Summary: What happens after Mr. and Mrs. Underwood take their encounter with Meechum upstairs...?





	Hush

They led him up the stairs, and he realised how drunk he actually was, but Mrs. Underwood’s hand was entwined with his, and Mr. Underwood had his hand on his shoulder, and his yearning and his excitement clouded his brain more than the alcohol ever could. They were really doing this. What he had dreamed of, fantasised about for so long. It was going to happen.

They led him to the bathroom. It touched him, how no words were needed, but it also frightened him, not knowing what was to come. Francis held his face in the gentlest of embraces, while his tongue patiently pried his lips open and took possession of his mouth once again. He had not known his employer could be so loving with anyone but his wife.

All the while, Claire was rummaging in a closet behind him. He heard the faucet being turned on. Mr. Underwood began unbuttoning Meechum’s shirt, his fingers stroking the exposed flesh of his throat, then his sensitive nipples through the undershirt. A sharp intake of breath escaped Meechum. Mr. Underwood smiled into the kiss. He opened Meechum’s belt, pulled down his trousers, and Meechum just stood there, letting it happen. It was warm in the bathroom, but he shivered as more and more skin was revealed. His penis had a life of its own, pulsing between his legs. He took a shuddering breath. 

When he was completely naked, Mr. Underwood guided him down to the floor and onto all fours. Claire had placed a big, soft towel there. It was grey, and it smelled faintly of lavender.

“Relax”, ordered Mr. Underwood in that quiet voice he used for private conversations, and Meechum’s penis jumped in response.

His employer went to his knees beside him, wrapping his hand around his hardening member, watching his face as he let out a moan. Mrs. Underwood was behind him, her cool hands stroking him in circles, spreading his cheeks a little every now and then.

“Relax”, Mr. Underwood said again, as he bent down to take Meechum’s penis into his mouth.

Meechum cried out. Mrs. Underwood was gently working some hard contraption into his anus, but it was impossible to concentrate on what she was doing with the warm, wet lips of the vice president of the United States wrapped around him. He whimpered helplessly. His anus gave way, something slipped into him, then there was a curious sensation as the warm water came.

They were giving him an enema.

Mr. Underwood was a master of oral stimulation, but the slight embarrassment and discomfort of the situation kept his orgasm in check.

“You’re doing very well”, Mr. Underwood praised, before taking his dick back in all the way. 

Mrs. Underwood’s delicate fingers were raking his back, finally creeping around his torso to play with his nipples. He whimpered again.

She leaned in, her clothed breasts coming to rest on his upper back.

“Tell me when you can take no more, and I will remove the tube.”

“Yes, ma’am”, he croaked, and she chuckled.

His hands were crunching the soft towel. The cut on his hand, that they had bandaged so expertly, gave off a tingling sensation, nothing more. Mr. Underwood was sucking him in long, even strokes. The water filled and extended him. The overwhelming mixture of emotions almost made him cry.

“I’m full”, he finally blurted out, and Mrs. Underwood kissed his naked back, while slowly and carefully removing the plastic nozzle from his ass.

Mr. Underwood stopped blowing him to say: “Now hold it in for a while, let the water do it’s magic”, while Mrs. Underwood started massaging his abdomen. 

His bowls gurgled and cramped. He was afraid he would spill, and it must have showed on his face, because Mrs. Underwood said: “Come, sit on the toilet. Don’t let it out just jet, but it’ll make you feel safer.”

They stood at each side of him, both fully clothed, observing him with kind eyes, their hands stroking his shoulders, his neck, his thighs. Their attention suddenly shifted towards each other, and they leaned in for a kiss, their hands never leaving his body.

“I have to…” Meechum stammered, interrupting their kiss only long enough for Mr. Underwood to say: “It’s alright Edward, just let it out.”

He was embarrassed, squirting noisily, while they leaned over him, kissing, but he seemed the only one who cared, and it felt good to finally relax. He apologised, but Claire put her hand over his lips, shutting him up while looking at him through lowered eyes.

The Underwoods began undressing quickly and efficiently after that. Claire walked over to turn on the water in the shower. Meechum flushed, watching his feet with the toes curled in.

They came to get him, four hands grabbing him to pull him towards the steaming shower. Claire’s naked body was unearthly beautiful. He could see the outline of her collarbones, and of her ribcage, when she moved, she was so thin, but everything else, the soft round breasts with their exquisitely pink nipples, the complete baldness of her symmetrical netherlips, the strength of her long legs – it was perfect.

“Are you admiring my wife?” Mr. Underwood asked and Meechum looked at him, wide-eyes.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t-“

Mr. Underwood shut him up with a kiss. “She is beautiful”, he said. “And you have every right to notice.”

 

Had he not been so nervous, he would have come while they washed him, but he was thankful he hadn’t, as they guided him to their king-sized bed and drew back the cream-coloured day blanket. Claire brushed all the pillows off, to hold on to the headrest, her back beautifully arched.

She looked over her shoulder, catching Meechum’s eye and said: “I want you to take me from behind.”

He swallowed, looking from her enticingly displayed cunt to his employer, who only nodded encouragingly.

He had meant to enter her slowly and carefully, but she just pushed back on him hard, and he was in. She was so wet! He groaned helplessly, not knowing where to put his hands, until Mr. Underwood guided them to Claire’s hips.

“Harder!” she commanded and he started slamming into her. He was rocking her back and forth against the creaking headrest, and she was screaming rhythmically. He was afraid he would lose it too soon. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he felt Mr. Underwood’s hand on his back and Claire slowed down. He was shaking.

Mr. Underwood’s fingers were slick with lube, as he worked them into Meechum’s ass. All the while Claire gripped him tight with her vaginal muscles. He whimpered again, feeling his ass being stretched, afraid of what would come, afraid he wouldn’t do good.

Claire swivelled around in front of him, so that she was now lying on her back. She had not released him. Her legs circled his waist. She pulled him towards her, so he was lying on top of her, cushioned by her warm breasts. Now his butt was up in the air.

“Have you ever done this before?” she asked, showering his face with butterfly kisses.

“No…” he groaned, and the Underwood’s exchanged a look. “But I want to…”

“He will be gentle with you”, Claire promised.

Meechum looked at Mr. Underwood, but Claire’s vagina gripped him again, and his eyes flew back to her.

Claire smiled.

“Just relax”, she said. “It will be a bit much for the first time, but I’ve got you, alright? I’ve got you.”

She kissed him on the mouth and gently rocked her hips.

He could not usefully differentiate all that he was feeling. The burning sensation in his behind, the completeness and violation of being filled, the curious, gratifying intensity accompanying it, the impossible pleasure of being in Mrs. Underwood.

Between the two of them, they worked him hard. He was all feeling and no thought. He did not realise what he cried out, nor how knowingly the Underwoods smiled at each other.

“Last one to come will get a blowjob”, Claire suddenly promised, and Meechum’s eyes flew open. Mr. Underwood was pounding him from behind, while Claire rose up to meet him from the front in a frenzied rhythm.

“No fair…” he screamed, and Mr. Underwood laughed.

“Whoever said the Underwoods were playing fair?” he teased, biting down on Meechum’s shoulder. Claire played with his nipples again, and that was it, he came, harder and longer than he had ever come in his life. He saw nothing but black and stars for endless seconds. His ears were ringing, his heart skipped a few beats, the strength drained from him like blood from a gut wound. He was still in Claire, lying heavily on her, crying. Mr. Underwood slipped out of him. His ass was burning. It was painful, but over all, it felt really good.

A scary thought jumped him, unsolicited.

“What about protection?” he stammered, staring at Claire’s face.

Claire stroked his wet cheeks, smiling.

“I think we couldn’t ask for better protection”, she said, kissing his nose.

He looked down to were his flaccid member was slowly slipping out of Claire’s vagina.

“No, I mean…” He sounded pained.

“Edward, sweet Edward”, Claire laughed, drawing him in for a long kiss. “We know your status from when you were vetted. And I am too old, to get pregnant. I’m past my menopause.”

He lowered his head in shame. He had never thought of her as old.

“Stop moping”, Claire demanded. “We’re not finished with you yet.”

She pushed him off her and rolled over to the nightstand, to take out a small, black dildo.

“Francis, will you lube this up for me?”

Claire spread her legs and drew Meechum’s face to her pussy. He was happy to comply.

They were doing something next to him on the bed, but he could not tell what it was, he was preoccupied with Claire’s pussy. She was moaning quietly, holding his head down with one hand. He felt himself growing hard again. When he came up for air, the others noticed, too.

“Oh, Edward, what a lovely surprise”, Claire praised.

Meechum realised that she had worked the black dildo up Mr. Underwood’s ass. Claire followed his gaze.

“Would you be willing to…?” she hinted, pulling the dildo out with a smacking sound. Mr. Underwood groaned as it came out, his eyes closed. 

“Of course, ma’am”, Meechum was quick to answer. Claire’s hand was at his lips again.

“Call me Claire”, she said.

“Yes, Claire.”

She put a condom on him with her mouth, and he shuddered helplessly. Then she drew him to her, whispering in his ear: “Don’t hold back, Edward. Fuck him hard for me, as hard as you can. He needs that!”

“Yes, Claire.”

Mr. Underwood’s ass was in the air, pretty much like Meechum’s had been. Claire guided him towards her husband, lubing up the condom and positioning the head of his dick over the entrance.

“Hard”, she reminded him quietly, and he nodded, pushing. Mr. Underwood screamed, as Meechum slid in.

“Am I hurting him?” he asked, looking at Claire with puppy eyes.

“You’re doing what he needs. Now stop asking questions.” She grabbed his hips, pushing him on.

The hole was so tight! He groaned with pleasure, trying to get into a rhythm.

“Don’t you dare come before he’s finished”, Claire warned in that honeyed voice she used with insolent politicians.

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Good boy!”

She took a baby wipe from the same drawer she had taken the dildo out of and wiped her husband’s penis, thoroughly. Now it was Francis’ time to whimper.

She took him in her mouth and Meechum closed his eyes, concentrating hard. He could not watch, if he was not to come.

He had not believed anyone could enjoy such a pounding, but Francis Underwood came with the screaming abandon of a man utterly satisfied. Meechum was so relieved that he had persevered, he babbled out ‘thank you’, after ‘thank you’ without knowing who he was giving thanks to and what exactly for. Then he came for the second time, his cock being stroked expertly by Francis’ post-orgasmic spasms.

He fell to the bed, too tired to even pull off the condom. Claire did that for him. She snuggled in behind him, embraced him and put a hand to his racing heart. Francis snuggled into a spooning position from the front, and Meechum felt utterly and completely loved, being sandwiched between the two people he would die for, unquestioningly.

Claire kissed his neck, Francis pulled the blanket up over all three of them. No words were needed. This was what heaven felt like.


End file.
